Certain technologies suitable for administration by inhalation employ liposomes and lipid complexes supply a prolonged therapeutic effect of drug in the lung. These technologies also provide the drug with sustained activities, and the ability to target and enhance the uptake of the drug into sites of disease.
Inhalation delivery of liposomes is complicated by their sensitivity to shear-induced stress during nebulization, which can lead to change in physical characteristics (e.g., entrapment, size). However, as long as the changes in characteristics are reproducible and meet acceptability criteria, they need not be prohibitive to pharmaceutical development.
Pulmonary infection with non-tuberculous mycobacterium (NTM) in the susceptible host can lead to potentially severe morbidity and even mortality among those affected. As infection rates are rising, pulmonary nontuberculous mycobacterial disease (PNTM) represents an emerging public health concern in the United States. NTM are ubiquitous in the environment. Over 80% of pulmonary NTM (PNTM) infections in the US are due to Mycobacterium avium complex (MAC). In addition, M. kansasii, M. abscessus, and M. fortuitum are regularly isolated.
The prevalence of pulmonary NTM infections in the United States has more than doubled in the last 15 years. The ATS/IDSA PNTM reported 2-year period prevalence of pulmonary NTM infections is 8.6/100,000 persons. The prevalence of pulmonary NTM infections increases with age with 20.4/100,000 in those at least 50 years of age and is especially prevalent in females (median age: 66 years; female: 59%).
In the susceptible individual, pulmonary NTM infections can be serious or life threatening. Available therapies may be poorly tolerated, and may have significant adverse events. The present invention addresses this and other needs by providing methods for treating pulmonary NTM infections in patients in need thereof.